Half The Truth
by CaptiveBird
Summary: Brittany's parents are forcing her to marry a wealthy man that she has never met before, but what happens when her husband-to-be turns out to be a girl, and a hot one at that.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided that I would re-write this story, at the moment there are no major changes but I felt like it needed some improvements. This isn't going to be update regularly so yeah.**

**I hope any previous readers will enjoy this re-write because I'll be starting from scratch which means that hopefully, this will be different.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Brittany's father had always told her fairy tales when she was younger. Her favourite time for these was just before "lights out" time, where her father would come to tuck her in.

He'd always make Brittany the main character, describing her as the beautiful young princess. Brittany would giggle at her father when he told her these tales because of the silly faces he would pull; he had her holding her sides in laughter.

"Tell me the one about the princess and her prince!" She giggled, bouncing up and down on her bed excitedly, eager for her father to start.

He chuckled and cleared his throat before starting, watching his enthusiastic daughter closely. "Alright Britty-Bee. Can you remind your old dad how it starts?" he challenged her.

"You know how it starts, daddy... It starts with the beautiful princess being lonely, duh!" Brittany replied with a playful childlike roll of her eyes.

"I know, I know. I'm just messing with you, sweetie." His voice was warm and soothing. Brittany folded her arms across her chest and pouted at her father.

"I'm starting, calm down, Britt." He joked before clearing his throat again. "There was once a beautiful blonde haired princess, her name was Br-"

"Brittany!" Brittany chimed in, interrupting her father who nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, she was called Brittany and she had _everything_ she could ever wish for. She had ponies, a bed made out of candy floss, a unicorn and a pool made out of jello. In fact, it was the only jello pool in the entire universe." He paused to take a breath. Brittany giggled, already intrigued by his tale. "However, Princess Brittany was lonely so she decided to search far and wide for the perfect prince and then after searching the whole of her kingdom, she found him!"

"And then Brittany married the handsome prince and they lived happily ever after with their unicorn." Brittany interrupted with a giggle.

"That's right sweetie, they lived happily ever after." He laughed quietly and then clapped his hands together. "Anyway, I think it's time for young princesses to go to sleep or they won't get their prince."

Brittany shook her head and frowned, she was enjoying her bedtime story. "But I don't want to go to sleep. I want more princess stories."

"But daddy is very sleepy and has a big meeting at work tomorrow." He did a fake yawn and patted his open mouth with his palm. Brittany's frown deepened and he laughed at the little madam. "If you go to sleep now, I'll read you two stories tomorrow. I promise."

Brittany crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her chin as if she was thinking the deal over. "Do you promise?" She stuck her pinkie out for him to take it.

Her father took the small dainty pinkie and said sincerely. "I promise, Britty."

"Okay then. I'll go to sleep." She agreed and quickly slipped one leg after the other under her Barbie bed quilts. Her father who was perched on the edge of her bed stood up and then leant down to press a kiss against his daughter's head.

"Goodnight, Brittany." He smiled.

"Night, daddy." Brittany said returning the smile and pulling the bed quilts up to her chin. She did this so that the monsters living under her bed wouldn't get her. He kissed her forehead again before leaving her bedroom and shutting her door behind himself, leaving Brittany to dream about the handsome prince that would one day carry her off and marry her.

The Pierce family owned a chain of department stores simply called "Pierce's", these sold a wide range of high quality products and had become highly popular with the public. However, they were looking to expand their business. They saw this opportunity through a partnership with another department store, and their biggest rivals a company owned by the Lopez family. The Pierces' proposed the idea of a partnership to the Lopez's who liked the idea. They would split the profits 50/50 and everyone would be happy.

However, to ensure that this partnership lasted, the two families had to think of a way for future generations to withhold the businesses.

The only solution they could come up with was for their children to marry each other.

_12 years later_

Brittany's parents had told her about her marriage, which would take place when she was nineteen. She had turned 18 in the previous months and was finished with school.

Brittany was furious with her parents for forcing her into a marriage with a man she didn't even know; it wasn't fair! But eventually, she had come to terms with the fact that there was no way out of the marriage.

The same questions kept running through her head.

_Is it even possible for me to fall in love with this man? I don't know him._

_What if I can't stand him?_

_What if he doesn't like me?_

_Will we have children?_

She would sit in her room and mull over these questions for hours. Sometimes she would end up crying because she was so scared. She hadn't even had a boyfriend yet. She hadn't had her first kiss. She knew it sounded stupid, especially when she was the head cheerleader in her high school. Her parents forbid her. They could be extremely strict with her at times but the rules they enforced were for the better, even Brittany knew that.

One evening her parents brought her down into their reception room and informed her that she would be living with her future husband in his families holiday house in LA. Brittany felt sick. How could they not forewarn her about something like this? She was going to be meeting the man that she was being forced to spend the rest of her life with.

Brittany didn't want to go through with this. She couldn't, after all she was still a teenager. She was never going to live the normal life her friends would but no amount of arguing would change that. Her parent's words were final.

_Three days later_

Brittany was helping her chauffeur and father unload the trunk of the car; she was shaking. A thin layer of sweat coated her palms and she found it hard to hold anything without it slipping from her grasp.

Her father noticed how nervous she was, a small frown appeared on his lips and he dropped the bag he was carrying to the ground.

"Britty." He called softly, putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder and pulling her over to the side as the chauffeur continued to carry bags into the house.

She released a shaky breath and looked up at him.

"I can see you're nervous." He chewed on his lower lip as he suddenly felt a pang of guilt spring from his chest. "I don't blame you really. I've previously met your uh, _spouse_ and I must say that he's a looker. I trust him to take care of my little girl… And remember, this move is only temporarily. It's so the two of you can have some alone time to-" Her father paused as he searches for the right word. "-To bond."

Brittany nods meekly. She can't bring herself to say anything to her father; she remembers the stories he used to tell her about how she would one day marry a prince.

She didn't think it'd be this way; she didn't want it to be this way.

Brittany shrugged her father's hand off her shoulder and moved over to the car where one bag remained, she picked it up and reluctantly walked up the steps that lead into the summerhouse.

After all of Brittany's bags had been placed in the entrance, the chauffer had retreated back to the car to leave the two Pierce's to look around.

"This is impressive." Her dad chuckled as he examined the kitchen. "Hey, it can't be too bad, Britt. This house is beautiful. It reminds me of the beach house we have in LA." Everything looked expensive, despite being wealthy herself; it made Brittany a little worried about touching some of the décor in the house.

"It looks like something you'd see in a movie, I bet the fruit in that bowl over there is plastic." The blonde commented as she took in the marble counters and floor in the open planned kitchen, her father chuckled before making a move over to the fridge; it looked like something you'd see in NASA.

"There's already food in here, Britt." Mr Pierce announced as he rummaged through the fridge and took out a carton of fresh orange. He took out two glasses from the counter and poured the orange into them.

"Here you go." He said with a breathy chuckle as he handed Brittany the drink. Brittany raised an eyebrow as her dad handed her the drink; that was his nervous laugh… What did _he_ have to be nervous about?

The young blonde woman brought the glass to her lips when a loud voice interrupted her.

"Charles, are you in here?" A deep voice called through the house. It grew clearer as it approached.

"Yes, we're in the kitchen, Antonio." He called back, his eyes quickly darting to Brittany.

Brittany put the glass down and wiped her hands down her summer dress, making sure to get rid of any creases in it before quickly moving her hands up into her hair and combing her fingers through her golden locks.

Antonio who was a dark haired, well built Hispanic man emerged from the doorway. He looked over to Brittany, his eyes observing her before smiling approvingly.

"Hello. You must be Brittany." He stepped out of the doorway and into the room. "My name is Antonio."

Brittany nodded shyly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"This is Santana, my daughter." As he spoke a girl stepped in behind him. She was beautiful; she had long black hair that hung freely down past her shoulders and dark chocolate eyes. Her lips were pouty and a light shade of pink and her nose crinkled as she glanced around the room.

Brittany offered the Latina girl a shy smile before her eyes darted over to the doorway as she waited for her future husband to walk in. Her face fell when the realization hit her.

"Y-your daughter?" Brittany stuttered out. Her throat forced those words out; she already knew what Antonio was going to say next.

"Yes, and your gorgeous wife-to-be." His eyebrow raised slightly in confusion. Antonio thought the blonde teenager already knew this.

Brittany almost hit the floor.

Her husband-to-be was a girl, and a hot one at that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A couple of days had passed since Brittany met Santana, the two girls had had two conversations with one another, both of them about food. Well, more Santana asking what Brittany wanted to eat.

Brittany collapsed against her bed; she had pretty much kept herself locked away in her room for the two days that she had been here. Every time she happened to leave her room she managed to bump into Santana who would watch her with amusement and curiosity as the blonde girl would try and scurry past her or mumble under her breath.

"Why, why, why?" Brittany muttered as she stared up at the ceiling, her life had escalated quite quickly in the last week or so.

She had only just come around to the idea of an arranged marriage; Brittany was more annoyed that her dad hadn't filled her in on the fact that she was going to be marrying a woman too. Maybe if she had known in advance it would have been easier to accept the idea.

Being trapped in a summerhouse in the middle of a town you don't know anything about with her, Santana to be exact doesn't help.

The blonde stood and moved over to her window, it overlooked the rest of the neighborhood. The summerhouse she was in mirrored the rest of the houses in the small estate. Brittany wondered whether all the other people living in these houses where in fact teenagers that had been forced into an arranged marriage too. After waving the failed attempt to make herself laugh out of her head Brittany glanced to the ground.

Maybe she could climb down the pipe and go for a walk, it's not like anyone would notice that she was gone considering that Santana was the only other person in the house. Brittany decided against the idea, she didn't find the thought of falling from the pipe and breaking a bone comforting.

After an hour of sulking in her room Brittany decided to be brave and go downstairs. The blonde girl opened her door and stuck her head out; she could hear the TV playing downstairs. Brittany closed her eyes for a moment, giving herself a silent pep talk before closing the door behind her and heading downstairs.

The whole of the downstairs was open planned, connecting the kitchen, living room, dining room and conservatory together.

As Brittany came down the stairs, she saw the back of Santana's head; the smaller girl was watching the TV, seemingly oblivious to Brittany's presence. The blonde girl moved towards the door carefully, making sure that she didn't disturb Santana. Brittany had just opened the front door when Santana's voice interrupted her.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked, causing Brittany to stop in her tracks and turn to look at the brunette.

Santana was staring right at Brittany, her dark eyes bore right into the blonde's causing Brittany to shift her feet about and glance to the ground.

"I-, uh." Brittany stuttered as she found something interesting to look at on the floor. "I was going for a walk."

Santana sat up properly from the couch and ran a hand through her hair. "Can I come?"

"With me?" Brittany asked, raising her head to look at Santana.

"Well, yes. I mean there isn't anyone else here… Unless you've got someone hidden in your room. Is that why you've spent so much time in there?" Santana asked, a playful smirk curling onto her lips.

"N-no, there isn't anyone in my room. It's just me." Brittany replied, as her cheeks grew pink.

Santana's smirk shrunk and turned into a slight, just smile as she shook her head. "I'm just joking." The Latina said as she stood up. "Let me just get some shoes on." Brittany nodded as Santana moved over to the stairs and disappeared.

Brittany sighed and leaned against the wall by the front door. This was just getting worse by the minute.

Santana appeared after a moment or so, this time with a pair of expensive looking shoes on her feet. Brittany glanced down at her feet and at the worn trainers she had on and bit her lip.

Brittany opened the door as Santana approached her and allowed the brunette to step out first before closing the door behind the two of them.

Santana turned around to face Brittany. "I used to come here with my parents a lot, I know a bit about the neighborhood. I could show you where my parents used to take me for walks."

"Yes, okay." Brittany replied with a slight smile.

"Okay, we have to go this way." Santana said, indicating to go left with a flick of her head.

* * *

The girls had been walking for a little half an hour; Brittany felt a little more at ease but was still refusing to say much. Santana seemed to be trying her best to get the blonde girl to relax around her.

"What's your favorite type of food?" Santana asked as they approached the center of the town.

"I like Italian, I think it would be really cool to do the thing from The Lady and the Tramp." The blonde admitted quietly.

Santana allowed a smile to grace her lips. "I haven't watched that movie for years, but I do know some pretty good Italian restaurants around here, personally, I prefer Chinese food but you can't go wrong with an Italian."

Brittany smiled in return but didn't say anything.

"There's a small dance studio down the road, and when I say small I mean _small_." Santana said, attempting to start a conversation with Brittany, the blonde's head shot up from the mention.

"How did you know I liked dancing?" Brittany asked cautiously.

"I was curious about you," Santana admitted, giving her shoulders a loose shrug as she did. "So I got in touch with your dad."

"You what?" Brittany asked in a harsher tone than she meant.

"Well how else am I supposed to get to know you?" The Latina asked, her tone taking a defensive turn.

"You don't—I didn't ask for _any_ of this."

"And you think I did?" Santana scoffed before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well you seem to be settled in already." Brittany commented.

"Maybe because I've realized that there's nothing I can do about this. I know that there's no way out of all of this without losing my family or being cut off and trust me, I don't want that to happen." Santana replied, gritting her teeth in an attempt to keep calm. "I'm trying, Brittany. I'm trying to make you feel more comfortable around me, I want you to be happy."

"You don't know me, how can you want me to be happy?" Brittany muttered.

"I'm a decent human being, that's how." Santana replied in an annoyed tone before turning away from Brittany and walking three steps in front of the blonde. Brittany had nothing to say in return to the Latina so Santana, for the moment was victorious.

The two girls walked in silence, Brittany followed behind Santana, as she had no idea where they were. The brunette took them through the small town, which had a cute collection of cafes, restaurants and shops.

Brittany tried to remember the route they had taken so she could come here again, hopefully by herself, but she was finding it hard to. Her argument with Santana earlier was clouding her thoughts and since their argument, Santana hadn't even glanced over her shoulder to make sure the taller girl was still following her.

Brittany knew she could be stubborn, she wasn't angry with Santana—even if she cam across that way. However, she was a _little_ angry with her parents for not telling her about Santana, well the fact that Santana was a girl.

The blonde had never defined herself as anything. Brittany certainly wasn't homophobic either, she probably came across that way earlier but she wasn't. The blonde girl just liked whom she liked, and most often it was boys, it was probably because she had grown up with a group of straight friends who always gossiped about "hot guys" and the football players. Brittany also wasn't going to deny the fact that she had checked girls out before either.

Brittany was so deep in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice that Santana had stopped walking and was now peering through the window of a small, cozy looking bakery.

"Those cupcakes look delicious." Santana commented as her eyes scanned over the small but tasty looking selection of cakes.

"…Santana?" Brittany said quietly.

"Hmm?" The brunette hummed in reply, still looking through the window of the bakery.

"I'm sorry." Brittany said, apologizing meekly.

"It's okay, I understand." Santana replied before finally glancing over to Brittany and meeting her sorry eyes. "This probably isn't going to be easy, and we already know that."

Brittany nodded in agreement. "But that doesn't make up for the way I spoke to you, I was just… Shocked?"

"Shocked?" Santana repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't expect you to want to get to know me." Brittany admitted quietly.

"Well you seem like a nice girl, and you're pretty… Really pretty actually." Santana stated, lowering her head a little in embarrassment as the last part left her lips.

Brittany found herself blushing from Santana's compliment, a lot more than she would have hoped to.

"Let's grab a couple of cupcakes before we head back." Santana said, changing the topic of conversation, as Brittany couldn't bring herself to say anything in reply to Santana's compliment.

Santana and Brittany exchanged few words on the walk home, but this time there wasn't any tense atmosphere between them, Brittany thought that it felt kind of… nice.

* * *

As well as buying a collection of cupcakes and cookies from the bakery, Santana bought a microwaveable meal for two on the way back as neither of the girls could be bothered cooking.

"The food in these microwave meals are always crap, but I'm exhausted. There's no way I'm cooking, and I don't think there's any food in either." Santana said as her eyes raked over the back of the microwave dinner's packaging. "Are you sure you're okay with having this?"

Brittany nodded in reply and watched Santana fumble around with the packet from where she sat at the kitchen table. "I could make something for dinner tomorrow if you like."

Santana looked up and glanced over to Brittany before smiling softly. "Yes, if you want to. I'll pretty much eat anything, I'm not a fussy eater if that helps."

Brittany nodded again and returned Santana's smile. The blonde was glad that the two of them had managed to sort things out between the two of them, Brittany wasn't completely comfortable around Santana yet, but who is around someone they've only known for a couple of days?

The blonde hoped that with a couple of day's effort, she would start to relax around Santana; she was already enjoying her company. She thought Santana was gorgeous, she seemed smart, and she was kind and actually wanted to get to know Brittany.

Maybe she would even fall for Santana, but only time could tell.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I feel like this re-write is already going in a different direction than the first version, which makes me happy! **

**For anyone who has read the first version of this fic, I hope this re-write is better and if you have any suggestions or something that you want to happen or you'd like to see then all ideas are welcome. **


End file.
